In present days, motorists and their passengers often find it desirable to have handy a variety of documents such as credit cards, bank cards, employee badges, parking tickets, cash currency, sticky notes and store coupons. Most vehicles provide onboard a variety of storage compartments such as storage bins and consoles. However, these compartments tend to be relatively too general in storage purpose and too deep in storage size such that a user often needs to take time investigating the whereabouts of a particular item before being able to successfully retrieve it from a pile. The search often becomes even more difficult when the item to be retrieved is of relatively small size such as the cards and documents mentioned herein above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,632 B2 discloses a card holding structure and vehicle console box including the same, wherein the card holding structure is disclosed to include a base plate, a holding member and a step-like member.